To Leave this life behind
by floratencha
Summary: One-shot. The day Jasper met Alice. Pre-Twilight
1. To leave this life behind

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

One-shot: Jasper and Alice. The day Jasper met Alice.

The rain fell to the ground making noises that reminded me of battles during the many wars I had fought in... Both human and as a vampire. Everything reminded me of war. Rain falling to the ground sounding like canons as they hit my fellow battle mates, people I had grown up with. The rustling of trees, like when the enemies would hide behind the bushes waiting to ambush us. I sniffed involuntarily, the rain turned the scent of the humans' blood even sweeter.

I could imagine the way the blood would smell. The way it would taste, so sweet, going down my throat quenching the thirst in my mouth. The back of my throat felt like it was on fire, like I was drowning in the flames. If only I could have a sip. A little bit to quench my thirst.

_Stop._

The nobler side of me. The side of me that wanted to be good, the side of me that wanted me to resist me. I forced my legs to keep walking as I turned my nose to the other side where the smell wouldn't be as strong, squaring my shoulders as I walked. To the humans I must have looked like I was putting on airs.

I was tall with blonde hair that woman in my time admired and here in this time as well… Women changed very little. I was somewhat muscular though you'd never be able to tell by looking at my slim frame and I was 'fair' as sweet hearts had called me in the past.

I walked into a bar in an attempt to stop the past that tried to creep up at me from the shadows. I don't know what is worst… the burning thirst in the back of my mouth or the memories that refused to fade.

I sat on the stool next to a petite woman with short spiky black hair. She turned and softly smiled at me.

"Hello, Jasper. Why did you keep me waiting so long?" She greeted me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood. I looked up at her eyes. A deep topaz color. They interested me, I could tell she wasn't human by the way she smelled and she was far more beautiful then any of the women I had seen in my time. Even Maria couldn't compare to her.

She had sharp features and a small mouth. Small rain droplets clung to her skin sliding down her cheek. Her clothing clung to her body showing off her curves. Her boots were knee high, black and leather.

It took me only half a second to look her over.

What did she mean by I kept her waiting. Did I have an obligation that I had forgotten about? But I had clearly never seen this woman before in my life, I would have remembered if I'd met a goddess before.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." I ducked my head and she laughed. I looked up at her, careful not to meet her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I growled softly. I didn't want to scare her. She was so small. It would hurt me to hurt her.

"I'm a psychic vampire." She whispered turning her attention towards the small Television that hung on the wall over the bartender's head.

"What are you talking about?" I growled this time unable to stop myself. I reached forward to grab her wrist out of anger. It was rude to touch a woman like that without her permission but I let my anger get a hold on me. "Ma'am." I tacked the 'Ma'am' on the end of my sentence to at least show her I had some sort of manners.

"Your name is Jasper Whitlock. You were a Major in the Civil War because you lied about your age. A very dumb decision if I might add… Did you even stop to consider my thoughts, how I would have felt if you died? Anyway." She scowled at me before she smiled turning back to look at the Television, shaking my hand off of her as she did.

"You met Maria and her two friends and she ended up changing you. You joined her and assisted her in the wars she was in. Then you met Peter and then Peter ran away with Charlene which then caused you to run away later. It's been hard for you, you're finding it harder every day… The blood lust… the temptation… But that is okay. There is a family for us. Their name is 'Cullen'. They know how to control it and they don't even drink human blood. Great, isn't it?" She smiled at me before clapping her hands wildly.

"The leader's name is Carlisle. He is a doctor, the oldest, and a vampire… Of course. The blood doesn't even bother him; he doesn't even notice it, that is how immune he is. Then his wife's name is Esme and she is like the mother of the family.

"They have three adopted kids, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie are together and Edward is alone. I don't see him getting together with anybody but that might change.

"Then there is us. I see this vision almost every day. You and Emmett are playing video games. Edward is playing piano and Esme is gardening and Carlisle is in his study reading a book of course. Rosalie and I are re-organizing her closet and we are all one happy family. One big happy family. It is the perfect family… it is just missing us." She clapped her hands fanatically while turning to face me.

The gentlemanly composure I'd worked on for almost 150 years for fell down at once. I'd heard foolish things in my time but this was by far the last thing I had ever expected to hear. This woman made the crazy list at the spot of number one.

A psychic vampire who apparently believed that I would be apart of a vampire family and that we would travel together until we found that family. Not a chance…

Then again a vampire that played the role of a doctor. How could he resist the blood lust? The burning in the back of his throat? Maybe meeting this family wouldn't be bad, I mean she may have been a psychic vampire but the future isn't set in stone. I, of all people should know that.

"You'll never know until you ask." She sang, her voice was lovely like wind chimes, soft matching her petite frame.

"Suppose I were to go with you, to find this family…. What satisfaction would this hold for you?" I needed to weigh my options carefully.

"You being happy. You're an uptight, hot, Ex-Civil War Major. You need to live life; I mean you do have forever to live." Her comment surprised me… It was so out front, she was so outgoing… So… confident about herself.

"Tell me more about the Cullen Family." I readjusted myself on the stool besides her as she smiled the happiness radiating off of her like waves of fire that hit me head on.


	2. Hello Readers

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
